


come, babe, let love have this evening.

by incalyscent



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ...........pegging, 14k words of that, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lowercase, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, anyways this is the only thing i've moderately thought of posting on anon. enjoy, caly typical missionary sex, help me, it's equality, local ace does porn, local poet does prose, no beta we die like men, only kinda sorta tagging just in case, sabe don't look, shut up, so much praise kink it's basically dirty talk, soft and horny, the real kink is LOVE and COMMUNICATION, yep that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incalyscent/pseuds/incalyscent
Summary: "i want to take your virginity."there is a long pause.  his face is hilariously unreadable, until his brow folds.  chloe smoothes out the crease with a gentle touch to hide the nerves seizing in her stomach."are you quite well?"
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 44
Kudos: 287





	come, babe, let love have this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i was a word, left with no voice to speak it  
> now i am a happy song, placed on the lips of a woman  
> in her presence i light up, as the earth under the sun  
> by her sound my verses flow, please don't you ever stop singing
> 
> now she has me under her skirt  
> lies down with me into our world  
> where all i have heard sounds anew  
> and all i am worth depends on you
> 
>  **come babe, let love have this evening**  
>  come babe, let love have this evening
> 
> life was not aware of me and i wasn't aware of life  
> now its flames, they warm my heart  
> they light the path towards her
> 
> -tamino, _verses_.

she first thinks about it when they first start their relationship.

she’s not complaining. far from it. he is sweet and gentle with her, loving, even if he has trouble voicing it. she feels equal parts worshipped and worshipful, because it took _so long_ , years of pining under both their skins.

and of course the sex is great, _of course_ it is. he doesn’t need her to tell him her desires because she _tells him_ , and that is novel enough for him, she supposes. he is slow and careful until she begs him not to be, with voice or body or both.

it’s all about her. and while that is new and exciting, it’s _all_ about her.

when she reciprocates, he responds like he’d never been touched. 

that is the exact thought that spurs the fantasy.

it’s silly. it’s _weird_. she knows he’d had sex more times than she’d had sundays, but it still stands. she wonders idly what his first time was like. she’s not jealous, because she’s a grown adult that knows that her boyfriend has had previous sexual partners. but she wonders. 

it could have been with a demon - maze, maybe. or even with eve. but what she really wonders is if they _cared_ for him.

the desperate shake in his hands, the whine in his throat, when she murmurs praise to him while she rides him says otherwise.

maybe it didn’t - doesn’t - matter to him. but it matters to _her_ . she wants to redo it. she wants to guide him through all those overwhelming moments with gentle care. she wants him to come gasping in her mouth and _know_ that she wants it. that she loves him.

-

she doesn’t tell him.

it’s stupid, because it’s not really anything to be ashamed about, but the relationship is still new, and she doesn’t want him to think he’s ashamed of _him_. of his past.

but he’s clever, more so than he lets on, more in these kinds of things than he has a right to be.

-

"you're sure there isn't anything we haven't done you would like to try?"

the night is folding in like a blanket. he is idly tracing his fingers along her collarbone, the hollow of her throat and back again, like he couldn’t keep his hands off her if he wanted to.

"there is - is one thing."

chloe finds it hard to feel the embarrassment she felt previously, languid in love and relaxation, though she still feels her cheeks heat. he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and raises his eyebrows expectantly as she takes a breath, blows it out.

"well?"

"i want to take your virginity."

there is a long pause. his face is hilariously unreadable, until his brow folds. chloe smoothes out the crease with a gentle touch to hide the nerves seizing in her stomach.

"are you quite well?"

she snorts, ducks her head against his collarbone. despite his confusion he still gathers her up in his arms.

"i _mean_ in like a...roleplay type thing."

"ah." he pets down her spine. "i was about to tell you you are about several _thousand_ years too late. also we literally _just_ had sex."

"no, yeah, i know."

he hums, clearly reminiscing, ducking to bury his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. “i have no issues with that, if that’s what you want to do.”

chloe reels back, cradling his face in her hands to look into his eyes. “really?”

he hums his assent, shifting a hip so it doesn’t dig into the mattress so badly. “should be fun,” he says, “not sure i’ve done it this way around before.”

something curls in chloe’s gut. she doesn’t say anything, but that speaks more to him than her words ever could. he grins.

“you like the idea of that, don’t you?”

she nods, slowly, like it’s a secret, and he chuckles before he leans to kiss her sweetly on the lips. “how do you want to go about it?”

chloe chases his lips, pouting, making him smile. her mind scrapes against the idea briefly, heart hammering at the prospect.

“i want to do, like, _everything_ ,” she says, fingers trailing along his collarbone.

“multiple sessions then?”

chloe nods, lip caught in her teeth. he hums, gentle thumb pulling her lip free.

“you don’t think it’s…” chloe’s nerves flutter in her throat before she swallows them - “weird?”

he scoffs, rolling to his back to stretch his arms above his head. chloe shamelessly stares at the lean muscle flexing in his belly, the vee sloped towards his groin, the curve of his hip, meekness momentarily lost.

“don’t insult me,” he says. chloe snorts.

“okay, sorry,” she says. she shifts so she can fling an arm over his middle, fingers lightly bumping over his ribs. he twitches, ticklish.

“when would you like to start?” he’s turned his head to nuzzle into her hair, and his voice comes out muffled.

“surprise me?”

-

and he does just that, the next full night they have together. they’ve been lazily exchanging kisses for what seems like hours, reveling in the gentle give and take of their mouths. she’s straddling his narrow hips on the couch, her fingers plucking button after button on his shirt without any sort of hurry, and he seems to be re-memorizing every line of her with gentle hands.

he sucks a breath when her hands hook into his belt, breaking their kiss to watch her fingers smoothly undo the buckle with hooded eyes.

"you know," he says, voice low and playful, "i haven't done anything like this before."

there's a sudden tightness in chloe's chest, coupled with the hot swell of arousal in her stomach. she stops tugging at his belt - the soft sound of metal goes silent.

"that's alright," she says softly, moving to cradle his jaw in both hands, "i'll take care of you."

the cheeky expression melts off his face, replaced with something wide-eyed and open. he swallows, throat bobbing with it.

"oh." his voice is hoarse.

he was expecting something _different_ she realizes. something about _taking_. and that’s not what she wants. not at all.

she reels him in, and he nuzzles into her neck, taking a steadying breath against her skin. he strokes his hands along her back, around the curve of her ribs, seemingly to calm himself more so than to calm her.

“do you want to stop?”

“ _no_.”

“alright,” she says with a chuckle, which she can feel mirrored in the vibration in his chest, “you've touched yourself before, right?"

he swallows. he even manages to sound bashful when he croaks _yes_ into the crook of her neck.

she leans back, fingertips skimming down the strip of freckled skin exposed where his shirt had fallen open. his breath hitches when her fingers catch the waistband of his slacks, between his open belt.

"why don't you show me?"

he leans back to regard her, and _oh_ , his eyes are impossibly dark.

“pardon?”

“show me what you like, lucifer.”

something clicks; she can see it, when his expression melts from that sweet shock to something else. he nods, tongue flicking to wet his lips, his eyes still wide, searching her face.

“okay,” he says, breathless already.

she scoots back a little, but he reaches for her, looking the appropriate amount of lost, so she weaves the fingers of one hand through his and holds it tight.

he swallows, undoes the button on his slacks with his free hand, pauses. takes a moment to pluck gently at each of his nipples until his cheeks are rosy and his eyelids heavy, exhaling long and slow and languid.

his hand trails down, shooting her a sidelong glance before he draws down his zip and pulls his cock out. he’s hard already, flushed and curved up towards his belly. chloe thinks of saying some cheesy porn line about how _big_ he is, but all that comes out of her mouth is “ _wow_.”

he squirms a little under her eyes, but it doesn’t stop him from tracing a finger around the head of his cock, down the underside, before he wraps his fingers around himself in a loose grip.

his breath comes quick, and he groans, low and intimate, before he tips his head to press his forehead against chloe’s. it is automatic for her to cup the back of his skull, curl her fingers into his hair.

“that’s it,” she murmurs, making his hand stutter up, wrenching a noise from him. she watches, her lips parted, as he starts to stroke himself, slow, but thorough. she watches as he does all the things she _knows_ he likes, but sees it in a new light. catalogues every shiver when he opens his hold to stroke his fingers over the head of his cock, every hitch in his breath when he twists his grip.

there was something missing. she glances up and his lip is bitten, his eyes dark and hooded, staring at her. she cups his jaw, using a thumb to free his mouth before she tips her head to kiss him. he sighs into it, hips rocking.

“i wanna hear you,” she says against his mouth, “please let me hear you.”

“ _chloe_ ,” he whines immediately, and the heat of it pools directly between her legs.

“that’s right. wanna hear all those pretty noises you make.”

he swallows half a moan, and she notices he loses his finesse; less putting on a show for her and more chasing the twisting coil of pleasure. his hot breath hits her cheek, and she curls her fingers into his hair. he drops his forehead against her shoulder, nosing against her neck, just to encourage her to keep petting him so she does.

she’s well aware of his stilted breathing, his half-bitten whimpers, the soft sound of skin on skin. she knows what they mean. 

"are you gonna come for me, sweetheart?"

his answering whine catches in his chest, but he nods frantically against her shoulder.

" _touch me._ " he sounds _ragged_ . "touch me _please_."

carefully, she reaches to wrap her hand around his, not changing his speed, or his grip, just feeling. that alone makes him _keen_ , hips stuttering, fucking up into his fist. chloe groans.

" _yeah_ ," she breathes, nonsensical, "i bet you look so pretty when you come."

he gasps, tongue tripping over her name, and spills over their joined hands. and she kisses him, licks the noises out of his mouth to feel them in her throat as he shudders through it, feeling the way he tightens his grip around his cock, wringing his orgasm for all it’s worth until it has nothing left to give.

chloe smiles, letting go of him when he does, with one hand at least. the other is still weaved in his fingers, clasped in neutral ground between them. he brings it to his mouth to kiss, and when her eyeline follows it he is flushed, his eyes bewildered and wide.

“alright?”

he huffs, laughs, voice rough. he leans back into her, heavy in the afterglow. “perfect.”

-

the next day she’s got him on his back in his bed, and she’s already murmured _i wanna leave marks on you, is that okay_ into the set of his jaw, and he’d nodded and swallowed and groaned to the ceiling as soon as she set her teeth to his skin. she’d gently peeled his shirt from him, and left a gentle trail of marks across his collarbone, across his chest. she stops when she hits the end of his ribs, and he whines and lifts his hips off the bed, pressing his erection against her belly.

“what do you want, lucifer?”

his dark eyes turn towards her, that same vulnerable look in them. oh, how he’s probably so used to never being asked that question, and something in chloe _aches_.

“i -” he licks his lips, nerves making him squirm, “i want you to touch me this time.”

chloe nods, smiling up at him, giving his stomach a kiss. she runs her fingers along the waistband of his slacks and his breath hitches around a whine. “can these come off?”

he nods, lifting his hips to help her wrestle them off of his long legs. she sits back once he’s naked, running her hands up and down his thighs, and feeling flattered when his cock twitches every time they pass near his groin.

he sits up on his elbows, worrying a lip with his teeth, before she crawls over him to kiss him sweetly on the mouth.

“so brave,” she says, once she’d tipped her forehead against his. his throat bobs. “i want to show you something.”

he tilts his head, perplexed. “alright.”

she slips off of him, perched towards the edge of the bed. she pats the space between her thighs and he goes, obedient. she’s gentle, hands on his hips to show him how she wants him, and when he finally settles, his back to her front, his immediate reaction is to lean into her, rumbling happy and low, tipping his face towards her.

“don’t launch me across the room with your wings,” she says, before pecking a kiss to the point of his jaw. his laugh is quiet.

“i’ll do my best.”

“now -” chloe’s hands circle his waist, one resting on his thigh while the other meanders upwards, drawing haphazard connections between freckles, until she can gently grasp his jaw to turn his head back forwards - “look.”

he allows himself to be manhandled easily enough. he locks eyes with himself in his very _conveniently_ placed dressing mirror.

“look at us,” she murmurs, dropping a kiss to the nape of his neck. she can feel him swallow underneath her hand, which had dropped to his throat briefly, before continuing its leisurely path downwards. she does her best to remember what he’d shown her, how he likes to be touched, so she chases that blooming flush down his chest with her hand. his eyes follow it in the mirror, falling to glittering slits as she strokes a thumb over his nipples, one, and then the other, until he sighs a breath.

her chuckle is quiet. “good?”

he purrs in response, nodding, his curls brushing her cheek. she is quick in snatching a bottle of massage oil off the bedside table, absolutely positive he wouldn’t keep something around he couldn’t put on his dick. his reflection watches her intently as she drips some onto one of her hands, just to ease the way.

she rakes her nails down his belly, just gently, not even enough to leave red lines, but it still shudders all the way through him.

“i love how responsive you are,” she says, and his eyes flick to hers in the reflection. his gaze is burning hot. “ready?”

“ _yes_.”

she plants a kiss to his neck, and he tips his head to give her more room, his breathing already picking up. she does exactly as he did before; she circles a finger around the head of his cock, draws a firm line down the underside of it. he arches beautifully, his eyes locked on her hand as it trails down, underneath his balls and then back over them to wrap neatly around his cock.

the noise he makes is thin, high and overwhelmed, and coils hot in the pit of chloe’s stomach.

“you know you can ask me to stop whenever you want, right?”

“ _don’t_ stop,” he says, one of his arms scrabbling back to curl his fingers into her sleeve, “ _please_ , don’t stop.”

“alright, okay,” she says, “don’t worry, i’ve got you.”

it takes one stroke of her hand to make him whine and tremble. his gaze is hot and heavy in the mirror’s reflection, eyes like obsidian, and she twists her grip under the head of his cock, feeling hot flesh twitch under her palm. he moans, breath coming ragged, and leans heavier against her, his head tipping against her shoulder. he pants against her cheek, finally ripping his eyes away from the mirror to stare at her, vulnerable, whole body open to her from the splay of his legs to the way he bares his neck.

so she takes a moment to admire him, his chest flush and dotted with love-bites, heels lazily pushing at the floor to get some sort of leverage. the fingers on his free hand find her thigh and dig in, desperate to touch her.

“chloe,” he breathes. arousal clouds her mind, and she leans in to kiss him, sloppy and misaligned, mostly tongue from him and teeth from her. he doesn’t care; he bucks his hips when she opens the circle of her hand to stroke her fingers over the head of his cock with a strangled gasp.

“lucifer,” she says, breaking the kiss to nip at his ear, “i want you to look, remember?”

he groans, presses a kiss to her jaw as best he can, and then tips his face back towards the mirror. his eyes drop to where she’s jerking him off, and his breath shakes with a whine.

“very good, thank you,” she says, cataloging the shudder that wracks him. she uses her free hand to circle one of his nipples, and he arches, squirming against an onslaught of pleasure.

“you like it when i tell you you’re good, don’t you?”

he nods, slow and hazy, his eyes finding hers in the mirror. he swallows. she smiles.

“easy enough,” she says, “look at how good you are for me.”

he chokes on her name, dropping his eyes to watch her touch him for a long moment, hips twitching in time with her hand. she trails her free hand over his collarbone, gently along the line of his throat, to encourage his head back up.

“look,” she says softly, before pressing a kiss to his neck, “look at how _gorgeous_ you are right now.”

a sound bubbles from him, half a whine and half a _sob_ , and he comes rather unexpectedly over her hand, streaking his belly white. he scrabbles at her clothes, eyes wide, mouth open, staring at her in the mirror, and heat floods chloe’s bloodstream as she works him through it, just like she watched him do before.

he’s gasping for air by the time he wriggles out of her grasp to spin in her arms. he buries his face in her neck, still trembling, and she folds him up, her hands stroking along his spine.

“sorry,” he says, voice small, confused, and she pulls him close.

“hey, you have nothing to apologize for.”

and she waits - because she’ll always wait for him - for him to come down from whatever emotional high he’s riding, until the line of his shoulders droop and he breathes out a warm sigh against her skin.

“that was -” he says, before breaking off with a breathless noise. chloe chuckles, burying a hand in his hair.

“good?”

“for lack of better words, yes.” he puts a kiss on the dip of her collarbone, another to the point of her jaw. when he presses his lips to hers it is sweet, still tentative. he frames the hollow of her throat with his hand, and oh so gently encourages her to lay back, which she does with no protest.

his eyes search her, his lip catching between his teeth, before they finally meet hers.

“what’re you thinking about?” chloe reaches to stroke the pads of her fingers over the rough texture of his beard. he nuzzles into it like a cat, and she can’t stop herself from grinning.

“show me how?” he says, actually turning a little red, “i want - i want to make you feel good, too.”

chloe swallows, heat rising in her cheeks, because of _course_ he does. despite the game, he’s still _him_ , generous and sweet.

“yeah, okay,” she says, stretching to kiss him. she gives his lip a playful nip as he draws back. “undress me?”

he nods, slowly, his tongue flicking out to taste where her teeth were. there is such naked vulnerability and desire in his eyes that chloe feels stripped bare already. it is with a careful touch that lucifer spreads her knees apart; what sweet tenderness he uses to slot his body between them.

her shirt comes undone button by button with shaking hands. she runs her hands along the length of his arms for reassurance, and he leans in to peck her on the lips.

she wriggles out of her shirt once it’s open, and he lets out a breath, gentle fingers trailing over her chest, skimming the edge of her bra. his eyes are focused, dark, palms flattening on her stomach. he falters then, eyes coming up to meet hers with a touch of uncertainty.

“you’re okay,” she says softly. she reaches to coil one of his curls around her finger. he huffs a breath, and some of his nerves go with it.

he undoes the button of her jeans, his eyes flicking between her face and his hands. he pulls them down her legs enough that she can kick them off and send them flying off the bed, her exuberance making him startle a laugh.

she guides his hands to the clasp on her bra between her breasts. his throat clicks.

“go ahead.”

and he does, fumbling only a little bit. she leans up to toss the thing off the bed as well, and when she settles back he gives her a once over, eyes lingering on newly exposed breasts.

his wings spring into view. immediately he folds them tight, looking sheepish. chloe snorts, biting back the laugh.

“sorry.”

“no, no,” she says, dragging him in for a kiss, “i like them.”

his wings relax a fraction, and he looks inquisitive. “okay.”

she guides his hands again, over her breasts, and his face melts into desire again. he strokes a thumb over a nipple and chloe sighs encouragingly, arching under him. he makes a low noise in his throat, his tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek.

he runs one hand down her belly, fingertips lightly catching on her underwear, and she lifts her hips, fire pooling between her legs.

“can i?”

chloe nods, lip caught in her teeth. and he is slow and gentle when he peels off her last bit of clothing. she kicks them away. and he leans away to look her over, his eyes dark and wide open. she doesn’t feel naked in the physical way when he looks at her, but there is an ache in her chest that belies a different kind of bareness.

“you’re beautiful,” he eventually says, voice mostly air. his wings are low, relaxed, clearly not where his focus is, for their feathers puff just a little bit, a betrayer to his hardly concealed desire. chloe flushes under his eyes.

“ _lucifer_.” she doesn’t mean to sound so desperate. he swallows, one hand still splayed at her hip.

“ _show me how_ ,” he says, voice laced with want.

and so she puts her hand over his and slides it between her legs, feeling every gentle callus rasp over her skin on the way there. his breath hitches, his fingers tentatively stroking through her folds, making her shake.

“oh,” he says quietly, “you’re _wet_.”

chloe whines, and she watches the sound tremour through his wings. 

“i like making you come,” she says. he rattles out a little noise, and lets her manipulate his hand so that he has his thumb on her clit. she shudders and bucks when she helps him circle it, making a breath escape him, his focus solidly split between her face and what he’s doing between her legs. 

he makes his own circle, exactly how she showed him, biting his lip when she moans underneath him.

“like that?”

“yeah, just like that,” she says, starting to pant, feeling warm and flushed and loved under his eyes. he takes direction well, and she keeps her hand on top of his to help him read her body, help him apply more pressure or speed up and slow down. he’s clearly getting off on it, eyes black with desire, and she watches his wings rise and arch slowly as he gains confidence. 

“that’s it,” she croaks, making him preen a bit, “put a finger inside me.”

“yeah?”

“ _yeah_.”

he stumbles to multitask, but that’s okay; chloe lifts her hips a bit to help him and he ends up easing a finger into her readily enough. she groans in appreciation, and the sound ripples through him.

“darling,” he breathes, and chloe reaches up to tangle a hand in his hair and drag him in for a kiss, searing hot. he doesn’t need instruction to start fucking her with his finger, in time with the circles she helps him put on her clit, leaving him open to delving his tongue into her mouth, licking at her teeth, her tongue; like he’s trying to commit the way her voice shakes to memory by taste.

when she starts panting into it he moves his mouth from hers, a gentle kiss to her jaw, carefully down her neck. she arches, bearing down on his hand, making a tiny noise whimper from him. he licks his lips, his eyes roaming over her chest.

“i want to -”

“ _yes_ ,” she groans, and he dives to lick over one of her nipples. she gasps, tugging on his hair, and he muffles a sound against her skin. he gets her nipple into his mouth and is gentle when he sucks, but it still sends heat crashing over her.

she lifts her hips, rocks them, sweat pearling on her skin. “curl your finger on the way out,” she says, before moaning and bucking when he does _just that_ , dragging across that sweet spot inside her.

“oh,” he says, lifting his head briefly to stare at her wide eyed. he does it again, watching her face.

“ _fuck_ yeah, that’ll make me come.”

his breath shakes. he slides his free hand up her side to cup one of her breasts. his devotion is set now, putting together what she’d shown him piece by piece until her thighs tremble where they’re pressed to his.

“ _harder_ ,” she breathes, and then cries out to the ceiling when he does it. “you’re gonna make me come, baby.”

he _whines_ . “ _please_.”

and she does, his desire tipping her over the edge into a sea of pleasure. her nails lightly rake down his forearms, and his gaze is hungry and black, drinking in every twitch, every shudder and shake, until she gasps _okay_ and tightens her hold around his wrist, halting his movement.

after a moment, once her heart has stopped pounding, chloe lifts her fuzzy gaze to his face. he is looking at her like he’s never seen the stars before and she’s the night sky. his lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyes black and eternal. he takes his hand from between her legs to splay it at her hip.

“you liked that, huh?”

he nods, his wings arched high, proud, behind him. she draws him in for a kiss.

“good, ‘cause i liked it too.”

he swallows, before shifting off to the side to lay next to her. he keeps one wing aloft over her, like a celestial umbrella, but he can’t quite keep his eyes off of her. they sweep her, up and down, stopping to linger here and there.

“what’s on your mind?”

his eyes flick back up, gaze clicking with hers. “i can hardly believe you’re real.”

chloe smiles, and he returns it. she reaches for him, and he puts himself between her arms, snuggling up against her. his wings fold in, their tips twitching as he hums.

“i’m real,” she says, as she starts petting though his hair, “this is real.”

-

it’s almost a _week_ by the time they get a night alone together again, between work and home. lucifer doesn’t _really_ keep up the charade when they’re not alone, and chloe is glad for it. if anyone sniffed this out like say, _maze_ , she’d never be able to live it down.

which means that as soon as that elevator door is closed behind them and they are both firmly in the penthouse, they are drawn together as if on a cable.

they both lose their shirts on the way to the couch. they do not make it to the bedroom. chloe pushes him down and stands between his open knees, and he stares up at her like she’s the moon. she cups his face before she kisses him, and he makes a low hum, relaxed, content.

“wanna try something new?” she says against her lips.

“most of it is new for me, detective.” she hears a bit of cheek on his voice. she nips his ear.

“i wanna make you come with my mouth,” she says, “is that okay?”

he makes a noise in the back of his throat. when she leans back to look at him, his eyes are blown black.

“yes. _please_.”

she smiles soft, blooming full of love for him, before she leans back in to kiss him again. “okay.”

his hands tug on the waistband of her pants, so she shucks them for him. his eyes follow their trajectory across the room. he smooths his hands up the backs of her bare thighs, over her hips, and his eyes come back to her.

she kisses the bridge of his nose. the corner of his mouth, the point of his jaw. she mouths at his throat until he makes a sound and tips his head back against the backrest. she runs her hands over his chest, follows their path with gentle lips. she licks over a nipple to make him gasp, his belly twitching under her hands.

and then she sinks to her knees, her mouth hot against his stomach. his breath catches. she looks up and he’s staring down at her, lips parted.

“still okay?”

“ _yes_.”

she pulls his belt undone. he is quick to lift his hips so she can pull his pants down and off. there’s the quiet creak of soft leather as he settles back down. chloe runs her hands over the tops of his thighs, lightly dragging her nails down. his breath hitches, his half-hard cock twitching in interest. he props himself on his elbows to watch, worrying his lower lip with his teeth, and chloe can see the flush spread down his chest.

she skims her hand over to brush her fingertips up the underside of his cock. he sucks a breath, his eyelashes fluttering, only to groan outright when she wraps her hand around his shaft, giving a slow, careful stroke.

“chloe,” he breathes. she leans in to kiss his inner thigh, and he spreads his legs out of instinct alone.

“you’re alright,” she says nonsensically, “i’m gonna take care of you.”

he whines, helpless, his eyes half lidded. chloe feels herself go flush, her heart swelling. does she _ever_ want to take care of him.

she kisses up to his groin, carefully cataloging his increasing breath. she pauses a beat, looking upwards to check his face. he is staring down at her, unblinking, something strangely sweet in his expression. when he reaches to cup her cheek, she intercepts his hand to place a kiss to his knuckles before she allows it back on its path.

when she finally puts her mouth on his cock, it’s an open mouthed kiss. a noise gets stuck in his throat, and he goes still. he slides his hand from her jaw to her hair, fingers curling, desire pulling him tight.

“relax,” she says, before placing another kiss to his cock. he does, thighs and belly going soft again. “that’s it.”

he groans, soft and heady, when she mouths at the head of his cock. his hips buck inelegantly.

“try to stay still for me,” chloe says, laying an arm across his lower belly, just as a reminder. he nods. he can’t take her eyes off of her.

she still has her other hand on his cock, and she uses it to steady it before she wraps her lips around the tip. he gasps _oh_ , his fingers tightening in her hair, not to the point of pain but tight enough that she can feel it. she groans, and she feels every muscle in his belly flex to keep his hips still.

“chlo -” her name breaks on a ragged noise when she sucks once, long and slow, her tongue pressed under the head of his cock. his free hand scrabbles, grabbing the one chloe has splayed on his belly, grounding himself. she squeezes his fingers.

he moans, open mouthed and unashamed, when she starts to bob her head. her pace is unhurried, making sure to work him slow, not dragging him to the edge too quickly. he keeps groaning, gasping, muttering in languages she doesn’t know. all the while she can _feel_ his eyes on her, burning, making arousal slide red hot into her belly. he is staying so good and still for her, even though he can’t quite mask the faint twitch in his hips.

she adds in her hand, stroking up his cock to meet her mouth. the sound he makes is _sinful_ , his knees pulling up by her shoulders. she glances up to meet his eyes and they are hazy, dark and unfocused. he’s _lost_ in it, jagged noises filling up the gaps in his breath. chloe twists her grip up to meet her mouth and it sets him _shaking_ , gasping, choking on her name. he arches his back in an attempt to keep his hips still.

she pulls off his cock, and he mourns the loss with a whimpering cry and his first real _strain_ against her arm, pushing against her hold.

“ _please_ ,” he says, voice trembling with desire, “please chloe, _please_.”

chloe moans under her breath, running her tongue along the underside of his cock to feel it twitch. “ _fuck_ , you beg so pretty.” 

he makes a ragged noise. “ _chloe_.”

“i know, i know,” she says, giving his fingers a squeeze. she licks over his balls, up the underside of his cock, and then swallows him back down as far as she can. that pulls a long, guttural groan from him. his breathing gets rougher instantly, stilted, rolling though his belly until chloe can feel it under the palm of her hand. she redoubles her effort, and he starts making a high, thin whine at the edge of his breath every time she sucks him down.

“ _fuck_ .” he slides out his legs to either side of chloe, shuddering hard, his legs starting to tremble in waves. she presses her tongue to the head of his cock and he croaks out another curse. “i’m going to come, _please_ , chloe, i want to come.”

she groans, sending the vibration skittering through him, finally making him twist at the waist to squirm. she pulls off just to pant _yeah, yes, in my mouth_ , before she sucks him back down. he yelps and withers and comes against her tongue, bowing over her head and _shaking_ through it. he tightens his fingers in her hair again and she shivers, but she takes it as a request to keep her mouth on him so she does, slowing her pace again, softening her mouth. eventually he slumps and makes a wounded sound when she sucks, so she pulls off. she swallows his load and he watches, making a tiny sound.

she’s panting, out of breath, but she still kisses up his body to sit in his lap and kiss him on the mouth. he cups her jaw and slips his tongue into her mouth, and she lets him; lets him taste himself on her tongue and make a short noise because of it.

“good?” she says it against his lips. he nods, his nose rubbing against her cheekbone.

“i can’t feel my legs.”

she snorts, bumping their foreheads together. when she leans back to look at him, he is disheveled and smiling. she nuzzles into his neck, breathing in the smell of him, and he runs his hands up and down her back.

“i want to wake you up like that tomorrow morning,” she says, placing a kiss to his neck. he swallows slow.

“okay.”

“yeah?”

“ _yes_.”

she kisses him again, leisurely and sweet. he hums.

“let’s go to bed, lucifer.”

he nods, looking stated and boneless. she climbs off of him, dragging him to his feet with interlocked fingers. he is a little wobbly, and she grins at him, cheeky. his glare is weak and drawn up with affection. she doesn’t believe it for a second.

she pulls him to bed and lays on her back, and he climbs onto her to pillow his head on her chest. he immediately starts rumbling, and she laughs. she puts her hands in his hair, curls winding around her fingers. he grows heavy. she pets him until he falls asleep, before she pulls the blanket over them and allows the cadence of his breathing to lul her into slumber after him.

-

she wakes up before him.

this is not unusual. she wakes up with feathers tickling her cheek, and when she opens her eyes she finds they had drifted apart. his wings had manifested sometime in the night, whether on purpose or not, she doesn’t know. but he’s still turned towards her. even in sleep.

she reaches to touch his cheek and he huffs, not awake. she pets her fingers over his stubble and he starts purring, just softly. she smiles, her heart swelling.

but she remembers her promise, of course. she snuggles close to him, her mouth on his neck, and gently rolls him to his back. he snuffles, but does nothing else to indicate wakefulness. 

it would be rude to rip the covers off of him so she doesn’t, just slips underneath them. she thinks he starts waking up when she starts lavishing his belly in kisses, a faintly interested noise dripping from his throat. there are those long feathers just within her grasp, so she pets him. there’s a slight lift in them that indicates they’ve arched above the sheets where she can’t see. she smiles.

and then she moves a hand in to slide the flat of it over his cock, flipping it gently up against his belly. he breathes one long, slow breath. it delves into a low noise in the back of his throat when she starts to work him to hardness. his hips shift.

“ _chloe_ ,” he breathes. she’s certain he’s still sleeping. she bites back the noise that threatens to bubble from her mouth. instead she runs the flat of her tongue over the head of his cock before taking it between her lips.

he gasps, bucks, and she lets him push his cock further into her mouth. he’s awake now, because he’s voice is thick with sleep when he says _wh -_ and then _oh_ followed by a rough groan.

he pushes the blankets back. chloe blinks up at him, giving his cock a firm suck as she pulls off that shudders all the way through him.

“good morning,” she says. he makes an inarticulate noise that they both chuckle at. “this okay?”

“yes,” he says, “keep going.”

she fits her hands over his hips, fingertips lining the dip in his flesh framing his groin. she winds her tongue underneath the head of his cock until she can take it back into her mouth. his breath catches, legs twitching. his wings lower, shivering, and chloe reaches to card her fingers through them.

“ _ah_ ,” he gasps, ragged. chloe hums, wrenching another sound from him. she wants to touch him, so she wraps one hand around what her mouth can’t reach and the other scratches, light nailed, up his body, making him arch.

she moves her mouth and hand in tandem, slow, long pulls from her mouth, and she watches whatever tension bleed out of him, his head dropping to the side. she rolls one of his nipples and he hisses, arching up again. and then she moves her hand over to pet his feathers again and he whines high and thin, feathers flaring.

she pulls off his cock. he protests, but peers down at her.

she pets through his wing again. he shudders.

“lucifer,” she says softly, “does that feel good?”

he huffs, trying to catch his breath. he swallows, looking a bit bashful. “it does.”

“do you want me to keep doing it?”

he nods, licking his lips. chloe runs the flat of her tongue up his cock, and he drops his head back, panting rough and open-mouthed. and maybe it’s cheating, but she drags her hand over his wing, finding where he’s wet and slick for her high on his ribs. she pretends to catch his preen gland by accident with a nail. he bucks and cries out, wings fluttering.

“ah _fuck_ ,” he whimpers. he grabs ahold of her hand before it can complete its loop back down his body and brings it back under his wing. and he shows her _exactly_ where to touch him, and arousal pools low and consistent in chloe’s belly. she rubs with her thumb, and he makes a sound like she’s hurt him but _better_.

“that feels good, huh?” she sucks a wet kiss under the head of his cock. it twitches against her lips.

“that feels _so_ good,” he says, voice shaking. chloe groans, and swallows his cock back down in one smooth motion. he gasps, spitting a few unruly syllables, some sort of warning. but she bobs her head down, taking as much as she can with her mouth, before reaching with both hands to scratch her fingers against both sets of preen glands.

he comes with a wail. chloe does her best not to choke, but he actually does fairly well not shoving his cock directly down her throat. his wings shake so bad she can hear the rustle of his feathers.

her hands are slick with oil so she pets them through his feathers, pulling back with her mouth, swallowing, sucking softly until he squirms and gasps mercy to the ceiling. she pulls her mouth off of him, giving a short lick to the head of his cock that does nothing but stab a noise from him and make his hips twitch.

she kisses back up his body, her hands feeling the bump of his ribs. he’s still breathing hard by the time she reaches his lips, but he cranes his neck to kiss her anyways. he cups her jaw, coaxing her mouth open, delving into her with his tongue, slow and gentle.

“i am fairly certain that’s not supposed to happen,” he murmurs when they part. he shakes his wings as if for emphasis. chloe chuckles, running her hand through his hair.

“mm,” she says leisurely, “it is fun though.”

he smiles, purrs softly, and noses at her neck. “it is fun.”

chloe hums, tipping her head when he starts kissing her neck. it isn’t long until those kisses gain a little more intent, the miniscule nip of teeth, hot flush of tongue. she’s eager to meet him by the time he kisses her again, her lower lip between his own.

very carefully, he flips them. his wings flare out behind him, their splay low. in the morning light, they gleam like prisms and stained glass, refracting rainbows up the walls and across the dark ceiling. 

“i want to -” he pets a hand down her body, catching a nipple, making heat shoot through her body and her breath hiss through her teeth - “i want to put my mouth on you.”

chloe swallows. “you sure?”

he nods. “i want it _so badly_.”

chloe groans, biting her lip while she nods. she drops her legs open, and watches his eyes go dark again.

“go ahead.”

he nips her collarbone, kisses down the valley of her breasts, puts slow, hot kisses down her belly. she twists her fingers into his hair just on instinct, and it sets him rumbling.

he pauses, rests his chin on her hip bone, staring up at her, his expression just a little reserved, something vulnerable in his eyes.

“you’ll tell me if you don’t like something?”

chloe swallows. “yeah, of course.”

he huffs, wiggling into place; he wraps his arms around her thighs and splays his hands on her belly. and then, holding eye contact, he lowers his head between her legs.

his first lick is short, tentative, and lights up her nerves like lightning in a dry forest. her breath catches. he does that a few times, testing, tasting, until something like a dam breaks inside him and a low, feral groan rattles up from his chest. he uses his whole mouth, slow, sucking kiss, tongue dipping into her, _dragging_ her to his lips. chloe cries to the ceiling, her mind going white for a split second. it is his eagerness, his _desire_ , that winds her up, makes her breath come fast.

he repeats that motion a few times before he has to pull back and moan because her hands have become tight in his hair and her thighs have closed around his ears.

“okay?” his voice is raspy.

“ _yeah_ ,” chloe manages, “you’re so good to me, lucifer.”

his breath hitches. he dives back down to fuck his tongue into her, lick up over her clit. when she jolts, gasping, his black eyes come back to rest on her face. gently, he circles her clit with his tongue, just like how she taught him to touch her. she stumbles over a moan of his name and he answers her, the vibration jittering down to her core.

“ _yeah_ ,” she says, words full of breath, “such a quick learner.”

he whimpers, lowering himself to the bed so he can rut against the silk sheets. she’d make a comment, maybe, about this getting him off, but he licks her clit into short, firm strokes, his fingers curling on her belly with desperation, before he sucks it into his mouth.

chloe bucks, pushing her hips up to meet his mouth. he groans, chasing it, wings flaring high behind him, just out of her reach. and then he holds her down, strong arms bracketing her hips, and sucks her back into his mouth, tongue flicking at her clit, and she’s gone. she comes, thighs shaking around his head, pulling his hair, gasping his name with breath between each syllable. _lu-ci-fer_.

she shudders through it, coaxed through by lucifer’s tongue, until she shifts her hips and pants _okay, okay_. he pulls off of her, panting, licking his lips like some famished thing. when his eyes turn up to her they are black and blazing, his face if flushed, his mouth wet. she relaxes her legs, pets through his wild hair and listens to his purr choke to life, more rugged than she’s heard it.

“come here,” she says, and he goes. she kisses him and she tastes salt, and he makes a noise into her mouth. his erection presses into her thigh and she parts from him to glance down at it. “sweetheart, you’re hard again.”

he swallows down a sound. “safe to say i enjoyed myself.”

he settles along her side. he expects nothing in return. still flooded with hormones, chloe feels so in love she can hardly stand it. she uses her fingertips to map his face; his aquiline nose, the arch of an eyebrow, his cupid’s bow. and he lets her, his eyes wide open, nothing but warmth in them.

“lucifer,” she says softly, and watches his eyes get a little more in focus to take her in. he tips his head when she swallows. “i want to go all the way with you.”

his eyes get rounder. “oh.”

“only if you want,” she rushes to say, “we don’t have to. we don’t _ever_ have to, if that’s not something you’re interested in.”

he takes the hand that was wandering his face. he kisses her knuckles, her palm, each finger individually. “yes. _yes_ i want to.”

“yeah?”

he nods, earnest, pressing her hand to his cheek just so he can lean into it. she strokes her thumb under his eye.

“okay,” she breathes, and then leans in and kisses him. it’s a soft kiss, gentle; he is pliant under her lips, the hand that strokes his cheek, lightly circles his throat before splaying open on his chest.

“now?” he breathes the word against her lips. she chuckles.

“if you want to.”

he nods. his hands flex against her hips. “i’m not sure how to -” his voice cuts, searching her face.

“me on top? or you?”

she watches as his eyes go dark. he licks his lips. “you? i want - i want it to be good for you. i don’t want to hurt you.”

chloe’s chest aches. “oh, lucifer,” she says, leaning their foreheads together, “you are so good to me, i know you’d never hurt me on purpose. if that’s how you’re most comfortable i’m more than willing.”

he nods, a little shy. she smiles, feeling her face go soft. she kisses him again. “okay. sit up against the headboard for me?”

he pulls away from her and scoots up the bed with his hands. he is so gorgeous in those golden sheets, his wings still out and refracting sunlight, even if they are folded close. she goes to him, crawls over his lap, and doesn’t miss the bob of his throat.

“you gonna keep your wings out?”

“if you don’t mind.”

chloe shakes her head. “i don’t mind.”

she settles on his lap; his cock is pressed gently to her inner thigh. he looks at her like he can hardly believe that any of this is real, and she has to dive forward to kiss him, trying to pour all her love into it. his hands go to her waist, fingers dimpling the flesh. there’s a shake to them.

“are you nervous?” chloe’s hands wander over his shoulders, down his neck, trailing over his chest. 

“i am,” he says softly. she leans to peck his lips, once, twice.

“you can ask me to stop at any time,” she says, nosing at his cheek, “i want this to be good for you.”

he nods. chloe can feel his heartbeat pick up, hammering against his ribs. he already looks a little overwhelmed, so she elects to pet his skin in a repetitive loop until his wings lower and his eyelids shutter. and then she reaches down his belly and takes his cock in her hand. he makes a low noise, another when she strokes him, gently, leisurely. his eyes are black and glittering in slits like a knife.

“feel good?”

“yes.”

she hums, happy, nosing under his jaw until he gets the message and tips his head. she lavishes his neck in kisses until he purrs, ragged and rumbly, and his hips twitch up into her hand. he slides his fingers between her legs, making her gasp, and only groaning when he finds her wet and wanting.

“that’s all you, babe,” she breathes into his ear. his breath hitches at the same time his cock twitches in her hand. “are you ready?”

he gulps. he nods. chloe rises up on her knees a little, keeping her hand between them to keep his cock steady. his eyes are big, and he’s flushed down his chest, and she has no choice but to kiss him.

which means she feels his mouth drop open when she lowers herself down and his cock breaches her. both his hands clench against her hips, and he pants a tiny, jagged, helpless sound into her mouth.

and she waits. he leans into her, his face to her neck, breathing hot and stilted against her skin. and like he knows exactly what she’s waiting for, he relaxes, and nods. his curls brush the underside of her jaw.

she settles down in his lap, gasping, _arching_ , as he fills her up.

“ _fuck_ , you’re big,” she says. he groans, turning his face up so she can see his eyes, pupils blown wide, his panting mouth. she kisses him again, soft and sweet. “okay?”

“bloody _fantastic_.”

chloe breathes a ragged laugh. his hips are twitching, but she wants him to get used to the feeling of being inside of her. so she waits. her hands map the skin she can reach; over his shoulders, down his back until she feels the beginnings of feathers, the ridge of his collarbone, his chest. his breath starts to rattle.

“ _please_ move,” he says, voice shaking. so she does, one slow roll of her hips, and the noise he makes is open and awestruck, and he grabs her hips like he doesn’t know what else to do with his hands.

“oh, _darling_ ,” he says, leaning his forehead against her collarbone, panting hot against her skin, “you feel _so_ good.”

“yeah, _yeah_ , so do you.” she picks up a steady rhythm, back and forth with her hips. it’s not long before she’s pushing back with a little more intent, because when she does he fills her up _just_ right, rubbing deliciously against that sweet spot inside her that makes her toes curl.

she wraps him up in her arms so that she can get her hands in his hair, and he snakes an arm around her waist to hold her closer. he’s trying to climb into her skin, mouth on her shoulder, making absolutely _filthy_ noises close to her ear. he twitches his hips up into her and she gasps his name, clinging onto his curls. he likes that, she knows he does, so when he puts his mouth on her neck and gives a tentative rock of his hips she _moans_ his name. he answers her, her name tumbling from his lips.

she feels him shift, brace a hand behind himself and roll his hips up to meet her. she groans.

“ _fuck_ , that’s good,” she says, pressing her cheek to his temple, gathering him to her chest. a noise rattles out of him. “you make me feel so _good_ , baby.”

he whines, thin and strung out. she gives up control, lets him pick the pace up, lets him get a hand on her ass to show her how he wants her to swivel her hips. she murmurs encouragements around her gasping breaths and low moans, and he responds to each and every one with a shaky sound or a rougher buck of his hips.

she tips his face up with her hands so she can kiss him dirty and open-mouthed, and one of her hands reaches around to rake through his feathers closest to his back. he goes slack jawed, hips stuttering, making a broken sound against her mouth when she does it again.

“i won’t - i can’t last if you keep doing that,” he says, voice full of breath.

“that’s okay,” chloe says, “you come whenever you want.”

he groans low in his chest, thrusts faltering, his wing pushing into her hand. chloe smiles, hot arousal twisting tight in her gut. she takes over the motions again, riding him a bit harder than she started out. he clings to her, burying his face in her shoulder, crying out when she scratches over his preen gland. his wings lower from their excited arch into something more submissive, the undersides exposed.

“that’s it,” chloe pants, “i’m gonna take care of you.”

he trembles _hard_ . “ _chloe_.”

“it’s okay. you can let go, lucifer.”

she punctuates by clenching around his cock and rubbing her thumbs over his oil glands. he gasps, bucks, snapping his hips up into her once, twice, and then comes with a strangled moan of her name.

chloe pulls her hand from his wing, and, aided by his oil coating her fingers, gets that hand between them. it only takes a few circles of her clit before she’s following him over the edge with a muted cry, warmth flooding through her like good sunlight.

she stops her hips when he hisses against her skin, and they stay still like that for a long time. their silence is content; the only sound is their ragged breathing and the occasional rustle of a wing as they try to decide between splayed open and folded close. eventually, chloe cups lucifer’s jaw and tips his head up, looking into his dazed eyes, carding her fingers through his hair.

“how was that?”

he huffs one high pitched laugh. “i see what all the fuss is about.”

chloe chuckles. she can’t help it. he probably _created_ the fuss. he’s grinning when he ducks his head back down to gently headbutt her shoulder.

“we can - we can do that again, right?”

chloe twirls one of his curls around her finger, her heart lurching. he thinks she’ll leave him now, in this fantasy. she nods. “yeah, we can do that again.”

she dismounts him, and says _shower, lucifer_ , because he’s sticky with sweat and oil and she’s the same. he doesn’t let her get far without him, _needing_ to touch her, so he holds her hand all the way to the bathroom. he folds his wings away, and she misses them dearly.

he holds her from behind in the shower, which means he blocks most of the spray because he’s so tall but she doesn’t mind. he’s been doing his little triple tap on her hip with his fingers, and she can hear his voice echo through her head; _i love you, i love you, i love you_. eventually she turns her head to kiss his cheek.

“i love you too.”

he makes a low rumble, his smile dopey and wide. she laughs.

once scrubbed clean, they dress in fresh clothes and eat breakfast at lunchtime. chloe is lazily letting her fingers wander between his collarbone and his ear when he speaks again.

“so, that fantasy all over and done with then?”

chloe turns her eyes to his face. she knows him well. there’s a slight hopefulness, a twinge of something she can’t quite place in his eyes. she hums, pretending to think.

“actually,” she says after a beat, “i think i could deflower you a bit more.”

he perks up. “oh really?”

“yeah.” she leans into him to nip at his earlobe. “i’m sure i can think up a few more things.”

lucifer’s throat clicks. “right.”

she chuckles and kisses him on the lips. he hums, leaning into it. when they part, chloe leans her head on his shoulder. out the window, the la sun is bright, and warm, and just for this moment she doesn’t have to be anywhere else in the world but by his side.

-

they work. they have home lives, other family that need tending to. they understand the need for each other’s space, and it was a good time to pause the game for a while. they hold hands at work, steal kisses in stakeout cars, but not much else.

which is why when they finally get the weekend, and they end up in the penthouse as the sun dies, buried in the horizon, she takes him to bed. she drops the duffle full of things she brought from home in the doorway, and then lets him drag her to bed and lay her down.

“i missed you,” he says, crawling between her legs, kissing up her throat. she laughs, even if the sentiment makes something squeeze in her chest.

“we just saw each other at work.”

he makes a low noise as she gets her hands in his hair to work it free of whatever product he’d put in it. “i know.”

he kisses her, and it’s sweet and tender, his fingertips at her jaw. she sighs into it, and he takes the chance to dip his tongue into her mouth before pulling back, her lower lip caught between his own.

he stops, tips his head, peering down at her. and she waits, until one of his gently trembling hands rests on the top button of her blouse. his dark eyes search her face. _oh_ , he remembers they’re still playing the game.

“can i?” his voice is so soft.

“yeah, go ahead.”

he undoes one button, and kisses the skin underneath. he does that all the way down her chest, to her belly, until there are no buttons left. chloe shucks her shirt, throwing it to the floor. he is bracketed by her splayed legs, his fingers dancing around the waistband of her jeans, waiting. arousal slips low. she wonders _often_ if he can smell it, the desire rolling off of her, because she watches as his eyes go black as they stare up at her.

“i want -” he pauses, collecting his words - “i want to put my mouth on you again.”

chloe makes a soft groan. it shivers through him. “you liked that, didn’t you.”

he huffs, a short, hot noise, and nods. “ _yes_.”

“okay.” the word is inhibited by a sharp draw of breath. “yeah.”

he makes a soft sound, and yanks her pants undone. chloe gets rid of her bra, and lets him manipulate her legs in such a way he can peel her jeans off her. she mutters a whine when he kisses right above her underwear, before discarding those as well, with much more reverence.

he is less unsure this time; the hot, open mouthed kiss he puts to her cunt is immediate. chloe gasps, hands buried in his hair, and he rumbles against her. the noise skitters up her nerves and shorts out in her brain.

“ _fuck_ ,” she says earnestly, losing the word in the air when it’s followed by a moan as he fucks his tongue into her like he’s been lost at sea and she’s the fruit that will save him.

he circles her clit with his tongue, making her squirm, before he licks back into her. he repeats that until she feels like begging, until she feels like grabbing his hair and riding his face for all he’s worth, but she doesn’t. not until one of his hands slides up her body and cups a breast, thumbing over a nipple at the same time he flicks his tongue over her clit.

“lucifer, _please_ ,” she pants, covering his hand with her own, “make me come, _please_.”

he moans against her, and the vibration makes a foot spasm. he buries his face between her legs with renewed enthusiasm, sucking on her clit in long pulls until she bucks and cries out and comes, shaking.

he only relents when she tugs at his hair. she murmurs _come here_ and he crawls back up her body.

“you,” she breathes against his lips before she kisses him, “aren’t even undressed.”

“couldn’t help myself, darling.”

she makes a noise that makes him grin. she nuzzles at his jaw, one of her hands wandering, until it cups his hard cock through his slacks. he sucks in a breath.

“it is _so hot_ that that turns you on so much, you know that right?”

he makes a choked noise when she gives him a squeeze. he bucks into her grasp. “i just like making you feel good.”

“you’re so good to me lucifer.”

she watches that rattle through him, stilting his breathing, staining his cheeks.

“lucifer,” she says again, breathless, because he’d started pushing his hips into her hand, “i want you to fuck me.”

his head comes up from where it had dropped so he could watch her touch him. his eyes are black, his hair wild. he swallows. “okay.”

“you want to?”

“yes, i want to.”

she grins, and he can’t help but mirror it, before she dives in to kiss him again, dirty and open-mouthed. she undoes each button on his waistcoat until she can peel it off of him. she undoes his shirt slower, petting her hands over each new expanse of skin like it’s uncharted. it makes him breathe harsh into their kiss.

eventually he pulls away to shrug out of his shirt, leaning back between her legs. lean muscle ripples as he pulls his shirt off behind him, and chloe can’t help but touch; she smoothes her hands up his belly, touching the freckles on his chest, thumbing over his nipples. his voice sticks.

she gets her hands on his belt, flinging it off the bed when she’s through with it. he chuckles low when it hits the floor. she gentler, slower with the button on his slacks and the zip, making his breath catch, his noise so soft it slithers on the floor.

“i want you on top this time,” chloe says, pulling his pants down his hips, “is that okay?”

he pauses, before kicking his trousers off the bed. “you’re sure?”

“mhm.” chloe runs her hands up his thighs. his hands come to skim over her ribs like he can’t help himself. he swallows.

“i’ll give it a shot.”

chloe smiles, beckoning him in for a kiss. “thank you.”

she reaches down, trails her fingertips along the underside of his cock just to feel it twitch and to hear him smother a noise. his eyelashes flutter before his eyes can land on her.

“like this?”

“yeah, you have such a pretty face, it’d be a sin to waste it.”

he makes a weak sound, rocking his hips into the minimal friction her fingers provide. “ _chloe_.”

“c’mon, i want you inside me.”

his breath catches. he nods. he leans down to kiss her, getting down on his elbows so he can have his hands in her hair. with her guidance - one of her hands stroking up his back, the other on his cock - he tips his hips forward to press into her.

the sounds they make mingle, and lucifer buries his face in chloe’s neck, panting hard against her skin. she tangles one hand in his hair, the other smoothing over the first curve of his ass. he’s _so_ good, waiting, despite the miniscule twitch of his hips.

“yeah,” she says, breathless, “yeah, that’s okay, want you to fuck me.”

he groans, more pitched up than usual, and rolls his hips. she gasps, giving his hair a tug. he moans.

the pace he sets is slow. that’s fine, he’s figuring it out - she can basically hear the gears turning in his head, thinking too much, his breath hard and ragged. chloe hitches her knees around his hips and there’s an immediate stutter in his motion. she bucks up to meet him, crying out in pleasure when it makes his cock rub sweet and torturous inside of her.

“ _fuck_ , right there,” she gasps into his ear, “ _harder_ , right there.”

he makes a little sound, tension bleeding out of him. she doesn’t want him to think so much, just wants him to do what feels good. he shifts a bit, trying to get into a better position, before he complies to her request, picking up a little snap to his hips. chloe turns her head to moan into his ear and feels his rhythm falter. she digs her fingers into the meat of his ass and he makes a withering noise.

“you feel so good inside me, lucifer.”

he bucks, shuddering, and his wings crack into existence. they are raised high, trembling the light. “ _chloe_.”

she gasps as he snaps his hips _just right_. “want you to feel good, baby. c’mon, have your way with me.”

he makes a noise that grates across her nerves, something starting low and ending rough in a growl. he kisses her neck, hot tongue and a hint of teeth, before he winds an arm under her lower back and _lifts_ her hips off the bed in an arc. she gasps, gritting out something akin to encouragement while she wraps her legs around his waist.

the new angle is full of sparks, wringing noises from her throat. he answers her, wrung out, thick with pleasure, and then he leans back to watch her, eyes dragging over her face, her body. he must like what he sees. he moves his hands to her hips, holding her to fuck up into, pace increasing, finding that sweet spot between fast and slow, between hard and soft, that she likes so much. chloe scrabbles at his biceps - the new angle is looping pleasure through her nerves, winding her up - and he shudders. his eyes are black and bright, his skin flushed, his hair wild and curly; he’s the prettiest damn thing she’s ever seen, and she’d tell him if she could find her voice.

instead she whines _lucifer_ and marvels at the stutter in his pace, gasps _yes_ and watches it shake through his wings. she rolls her hips against his hands, into his thrusts and he lets her.

“close,” she says, word barely more than air exhaled, “touch me, _please_.”

he swallows a whimper and gets a hand between them. he circles her clit once, twice, and then she comes with a strangles shout of his name, shaking through it, toes curling behind him.

“c’mon, lucifer,” she manages, and he understands her well enough. he bows over her, hips pistoning, until he gasps and smothers a cry and follows her right over the edge, his cock twitching inside of her and his wings snapping wide.

he slows; he lets her hips down onto the mattress again. he’s panting hard, a whine at the end of each of his breaths. he sounds about how chloe feels - fucked out, satiated, still riding aftershocks. eventually he just slumps back down to bury his face in her neck, and she holds him close. he twitches hard when she bumps her fingers into his wing so she doesn’t touch them. when her last tremble leaves her he pulls out, shuddering, shifting off to the side so he can blanket her with a wing and study her face with wide-eyed wonder.

“hey,” chloe says, unable to keep the fondness from her voice. she strokes fingertips against his stubble, and he makes a quiet purr, unable to help himself.

“was that okay?” he sounds heartbreakingly genuine. “that wasn’t too much?”

chloe shakes her head, leaning in to kiss his parted lips, the bridge of his nose, his brow. “no, that was perfect. you did so well.”

he makes a pathetic little sound and chloe chuckles. instead of saying anything about it, she gathers him up and he goes willinging, snuggling up against her with his head under her chin.

they take a moment, but eventually do get up to shower before they stick together. he folds his wings away because they both know from experience that dealing with a pair of sopping wet wings is not fun for either of them.

she’s got her hands in his hair, rubbing conditioner into his scalp and trying not to laugh at how hard he’s rumbling when she speaks again.

“so, i was thinking we could try something.”

“oh?”

“yeah,” she says, biting her lip when she sees him lean back slightly to tip his head, inquisitive, “i was wondering if you’d like me to fuck you.”

he freezes. she knows he knows what she means, but instead he says “we’ve just had sex” in a tight voice.

“i know,” she says on the tail end of a laugh, “ _i_ want to fuck _you_.”

he swallows slowly. “oh. _oh_ you mean -”

“yeah,” she says, “it’s okay if you aren’t interested.”

“no -” he says it so quickly that chloe has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep up the act - “no, i’m - i’m willing to try.”

she smiles, leans up to kiss him. she gets soap in her mouth. “thank you. i’ll make it good for you, i promise.”

she doesn’t miss his shiver. she rinses him by coaxing him under the spray of the shower. they take turns gently washing each other before returning to bed. he lays down first, and she scoots in behind him, her nose between his shoulder blades, her arm around his waist. her knees don’t even reach to mould behind his own but he doesn’t seem to care, snuggling back against her, rumbling low and content and happy.

“g'night, lucifer.”

“goodnight, detective.”

-

they wake to the sunlight of saturday. lucifer is warm and solid in front of chloe, and she can’t bring it upon herself to rouse him so she doesn’t, only tugging him closer.

“hello, detective,” he says, cheek in his voice.

“mm,” is her only response. eventually he spins under her arm so he can nose at her cheek until she tips her face to kiss him.

“good sleep?” she asks him.

“mm. slept like a rock.”

chloe grins. “wore you out?”

he leans in to kiss her neck to hide his smile. “maybe.”

she laughs, and he leans back to watch it fold up her eyes and to look more in love than chloe has seen in any other creature she’s ever seen.

they get up; she puts on his discarded shirt, and he strolls out of the bedroom wearing nothing but a silk pair of boxers and the remnants of yesterday’s smudged eyeliner. he cooks for her, and she kicks her legs under her chair as she shamelessly stares at his ass while he does so, his narrow waist, the breadth of his shoulders. he catches her, and she doesn’t even pretend that she wasn’t looking.

they eat. they migrate to the couch, and she reads on her phone while he does his best impression of a housecat, putting his head on her lap, nudging into her free hand until she pets him. they stay like that for a while, until the sun streams in the windows. she’s certain he’s dozed off, so when he speaks she startles.

“i’ve been thinking,” he says slowly, “about what you said you wanted to try last night.”

the hope of arousal flickers low in chloe’s belly. “yeah?”

he swallows. “i’ve never…”

“i know,” she says softly, “i’ll be gentle.”

he turns his face up to look at her and his eyes are smouldering. he reaches for her and drags her into a kiss. the angle is awful but he still manages to lick hot and slow into her mouth.

when they part, she stares down at him. he licks his lips.

“now?” she says. he chuckles, hoarse.

“i thought you’d never ask.”

she chuckles. once he sits up, she takes his hand and drags him back into the bedroom.

“go get comfortable. i have to get some stuff,” she says, parting with him with a kiss. he hums, stealing an extra kiss before he goes.

her duffle bag had not moved, was still sitting precariously at the top of the stairs. she digs through it, uncovering the bottle of lube and the strap-on she’d brought from home. she knows he has an endless selection, but bringing her own really feels like selling it.

when she turns back to him, he’s obviously been staring at her ass, so he grins with all the innocence he can muster. his version of _get comfortable_ had been to strip completely naked. chloe snorts, wandering over to him, stepping between his parted knees where he’d perched himself on the bed. he eyes the dildo speculatively, but doesn’t say anything. she puts all her items on the bed next to his hip. his eyeline lets them go so he can look up at her.

“you know how this works?”

“ _please_ , i’m the devil.”

chloe snorts. “okay. lay back for me.”

he pulls himself closer to the center of the bed, propped up on his elbows. left standing there, chloe slowly plucks the buttons of his shirt she’s wearing, watching his lips part, his eyes go dark, as more of her skin is revealed. she lets the shirt drop to the floor, and, smirking, crawls over to him.

she kisses him, and he returns it, a bit dirty, laced with heat. she groans softly when she parts from him. “okay, i’m gonna prep you.”

he huffs, licking the taste of her from his lips. “okay.”

gently, she pushes his shoulder until he lays back flat. she crawls between the legs she has to coax open. he watches closely as she slicks up her fingers. she drops the lube, and with her free hand, strokes her palm over his cock, flipping it so it lays against his belly. his eyelashes flutter, getting stuck at halfway, his breath stuttering out of him.

“okay?”

“yes, detective.”

she trails her slick fingers down, over his hole, back up. he shudders, watching her, but he doesn’t tense, doesn’t try to move away, but does reach out to dig his fingers into her thigh.

“ready?” she says. he nods. “let me know if i hurt you.”

he breathes out a shaky breath. “okay.”

slowly, she pushes a single finger into him. he makes a short noise, hips lifting a fraction, a pretty pink flush dusting his cheekbones.

“how’s that?”

“feels _weird_.”

chloe chuckles, leaning in to peck him on the lips. “it’ll get better.”

as if to punctuate, she thrusts her finger. he shivers, shifting his hips. she works him like that for a little while, until his breathing picks up.

“want another?”

he nods. she pulls her finger out of him, and then goes back in with two. this time his breath hitches.

“ _oh_.”

“yeah?”

“ _yes_.”

she huffs a laugh, and he copies her, breathless. he bites on a groan when she starts moving her fingers, his cock twitching, filling. he arches slightly, his eyes shuttering shut, and restrained roll of his hips rippling through his muscle in his belly. slowly, she curls her fingers, until he jolts and bucks and cries out, his eyes flying open to stare at her.

“there?”

he groans, breathing stilted. “right _fucking_ there.”

the heat on his voice makes chloe flush. she curls her fingers again and _rubs_ , and he makes a high sound in his throat, a tremble running through him like a wave. “ _chloe_.”

“it’s alright, i got you,” she says. her voice is raspy. she rubs over his prostate again and he chokes on her name, hips bucking. she does it again and he yelps and comes _immediately_ over his belly, shuddering _hard_ through it.

“ _fuck_ , lucifer,” chloe breathes, getting her free hand on his cock so she can work him through it. his eyes are bewildered and dazed, taking a while to focus on her face. he squirms when he’s had enough, breathing laboured. she takes her hand off his cock, her fingers still inside him.

“uh,” he says at the end of an exhale, “sorry?”

she snorts a laugh. he relaxes. “no, that’s fine. it’s really hot, actually.”

he smiles, loose and blissed out. “well, not sorry then.”

she goes to pull her fingers out. he whines and grabs her wrist.

“are you still going to fuck me?”

arousal is a hot coal. chloe swallows. “do you still want me to? you just came.”

he nods eagerly. chloe has to breathe a breath. “okay. we have to do this a bit more, is that okay?”

“ _yes_ .” she pushes her fingers back into him. “ _fuck_.”

“i’m gonna add another,” she says, and even she can tell her voice is thick with arousal. he nods.

his moan is _filthy_ when she presses three fingers into him. he tries to jam a knuckle in his mouth but she takes his hand away and laces their fingers together. he presses them to the bed.

“none of that. i want to hear you.”

he stutters a broken sound when she starts to fuck him with her fingers again, even if it is slow and measured, gentle and kind, because he’s asked for nothing else. his legs twitch before he spreads them wider, and that sends a fresh wave of heat through chloe. eventually he starts rolling his hips against her rhythm, eyes black and slitted and glassy, chasing pleasure, so she gives it to him. she curls her fingers to hear him choke, his hips bucking.

she does not relent - she rubs, steady and gentle, until he whimpers, soft and strung out, and comes again, whole body jerking with it.

chloe groans and it barely sounds like herself - she sounds like a starving animal. his bleary eyes come back to her, his flushed chest heaving.

“pretty sure i’m ready,” he says, loose amusement on his voice. chloe snorts, dipping to kiss him. he makes it hot and open-mouthed, letting her lick into his mouth with a rattling groan.

“okay,” she says when they part. she is swift slipping into her harness and strapping her cock to herself - she adjusts so the base presses right up against her clit, and that alone makes her shudder.

she scoots closer to him, her hands on his belly, stroking down. she encourages his knees up, and his breathing picks up again.

she reaches for the lube, and slicks up her cock. “breathe, lucifer,” she says, tone soothing, “relax. i’ll take care of you.”

just at her words, some fresh tension bleeds from him. she tips her hips forward until the tip of her cock rests against his hole; he swallows, and his wings shiver into existence, fanned out against the sheets. chloe smiles.

“ready?”

“yes, _please_.”

she presses forward, and breaches him. he gasps, head dropping back, bearing his throat to her so she leans in and puts her mouth on it. he moans so low she feels it before she hears it.

“more,” he says, and she pushes onward until she bottoms out. his breathing keeps getting stuck, gasping out around rattling sound. he trembles once all the way through his wings. their splay is low, submissive, wingtips twitching. she doesn’t touch them yet.

“good?” the tightness of his body is pressing the base of the toy against her clit _just_ right.

“you feel _so_ good, darling.”

chloe groans, working hard to keep her hips still. “tell me when you’re ready.”

“ _please_ fuck me, chloe,” he says immediately. she can’t deny him.

the pace she chooses is slow and rolling and he _loves_ it; each breath ends on a ragged noise, and his fingers scrabble at her hips. he does his best to focus on her but his eyes keep drifting shut, his head dropping to the side. he’s lost in it, and that’s fine; chloe’s close already just from making him come before, so she grits her teeth and adds an extra grind to the end of her thrusts that punches a noise from him and makes his legs twitch.

“fuck,” he says weakly, “feels so good.”

chloe whines, and that makes his eyes come back to her.

“close,” she hisses, her orgasm tight in her gut. he huffs, shaky, and tightens his grip on her hips.

“ _yes_. come for me, darling.”

and she does with a cry and a snap of her hips, chasing aftershocks by grinding into him. she can feel him shuddering under her hands but noise cuts out completely. when she comes back he’s twitching his hips because she had stilled. he seems surprised when she rocks back and pushes back into him, stilted noise leaving his lips.

“your turn,” she says. the noise he makes is weak.

“ _harder_ , then,” he pants. so she complies, doubling down, snapping her hips. a mess of words leaves him, and he arches, babbling, until chloe lays a hand on his chest to gently keep him still so she can still get the angle right.

“chl -” he chokes, before she moves that hand over to a preen gland and _rubs_ . her name morphs into a cry, and he comes untouched _again_ between them, jittering hard, wings twitching sporadically.

he’s sucking breath by the time he comes back down, fingers dug into her hips. she can feel his nails leaving little half-moons on her skin, but she doesn’t care. she just strokes him, up his chest, back down his belly, until he can open his eyes again.

he stares at her, blearily, like she’s the night sky and he’s never seen the moon. she smiles at him, still breathless herself. he returns it.

“how was that?”

he makes an inarticulate sound. she laughs, and so does he.

he hisses when she pulls out of him, and she soothes it with a kiss. she sends the strap-on flying. he snorts when he hears it thump unceremoniously into the living room somewhere.

chloe collapses, half on him, half off to the side, and he bundles her up in his arms and cuddles her close, tucking his face in her neck.

“okay. i’m done deflowering you now.”

he puffs a laugh. “good, ‘cause you were about to kill me.”

chloe snorts. they lapse into silence, warm and comfortable, where lucifer strokes her hair and she lets him.

“detective?”

“yeah?”

he pauses. “thank you. this was nice.”

she leans up, forearms braced on his chest. “wanna do it again sometime?”

he swallows, looking adorably hopeful. “yes please.”

something feels warm in chloe’s chest. “me too.”

“not so soon, though,” he adds quickly, “tomorrow i’m going to shag you silly.”

chloe giggles, ducking her face against his chest for a brief moment, before she reaches to stroke the pads of her fingers against his stubble. “deal.”

he purrs, and closes his eyes, his wings tucking in.

“shower, lucifer.”

“mmph.”

chloe laughs, sighs, and snuggles a little more firmly against him. “nap first, then shower.”

he rumbles. she snorts. with the warm midday sun pouring through the window, lucifer’s wings are a million refracting colours, and he turns to bridge one over her before he falls to sleep. she feels as warm as the sun; she feels in love.

she’d wanted to do this for _him_ , and he’d let her. what more could she ask for from him? this isn’t about taking. it’s about giving. and she wants to _give_ and _give_ until he realizes he _deserves_ it. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes that was in fact just so much porn thanks for reading
> 
> incalyscent-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
